Butterfly
by AsianEyes
Summary: This should *hopefully* be a good fic. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and the rest of the gang travel to Kagome's time. Inu and Sess start to fight until they discovered...DDR!!! The 2 brothers duke it out in a DDR competion instead of fighting....lalala
1. Meeting

My second attempt at a inuyasha fic...hope you like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor will i ever !_!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"yadeedada" is talking  
  
*blah blah blah* is someone's thought.  
  
-howl- is sound or movement  
  
Simple...yes?  
  
________  
  
|.:Butterfly:.|  
  
```````````````  
  
"Inuyasha! Let me go!"   
  
"No! You can't leave!"  
  
"It's only 1 week!"  
  
Inuyasha did not let go of the firm grip that he had on Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Argh...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
-OOMPF-  
  
"Stupid crazy bitch..." he muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Okay, then, I'm going to go now. Oh yeah...SIIIT!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly in a tree, amused at the 2 people below.   
  
*Heh...I guess I will take the miko and trade her in for Tetsaiga*  
  
Without a second thought, he followed her.  
  
*Looks like they're at it again...* thought Sango as she heard Kagome's "sits" and Inuyasha's cries of pain.  
  
She relaxed until she felt a hand creeping down her back.  
  
-SLAP-  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek with a Sango handprint on it.  
  
They both suddenly notice Kagome walking towards them.   
  
"I'm going to go home for 1 week, okay?"  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded silently as they watched Kagome walk towards the Bone Eater's Well. She climb onto the edge and jumped in.  
  
whoosh whoosh she goes through the well  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the girl climb into the well and jump in. *Is she crazy?* He went closer to investigate but then he heard Inuyasha somewhere.  
  
He jumped into a tree again (out of smelling range) and saw his half-brother jump into the well after the miko. *Strange...*  
  
When he was sure that Inuyasha was not there, he went closer to the well. He was curious and looked inside. It was dark and he could not see anything  
  
Sesshoumaru's curiousity had gotten the better of him and he jumped in too.  
  
Kagome walked towards her house and opened the door, only to find it locked.  
  
*...just when my day couldn't have gotten any worse...*  
  
*Guess I'll have to climb through a window...*  
  
She walked around her house and found a window. It was slightly opened so she decided that she'll go through that window. Unfortunately, it was a little high up.  
  
She jumped until she got a firm grip on the window sill, then put one leg up.  
  
"What are you doing wench?" said a familiar voice.  
  
-AHH!- -Crash-  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?!"   
  
"Coming to get you!"  
  
-Flames seem to shoot up behind Kagome-  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK, DAMMIT! GO HOME!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there, stunned.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyasha....SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!! -Kagome takes a breath- SIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was pummeled into the ground saying a string of cuss words.  
  
Kagome walked over to a hole in the ground where Inuyasha layed, unconcious.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt sorry for him. *Poor Inuyasha...* she thought as she half-carried, half-dragged him into her living room.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and brushed himself off. *Well...this is strange...* A smell was caught in his sensitive nose. *Humans...alot of them...and...Inuyasha and his wench.*  
  
He opened the door of the shed and walked out.   
  
He followed Inuyasha's and his miko's scent and found that he had gotten to the house. He stood on the front door step, thinking about what to do.  
  
Inuyasha had stirred from his unconsciousness and immediately, he noticed some familiar and foreign smells. -Sniff sniff- *Kagome* -Sniff sniff- *Humans* -Sniff sniff- *SESSHOUMARU?!*  
  
"Kagome!" he said in a quiet voice. "Be quiet!"  
  
Kagome turned looked over at Inuyasha's serious expression and kept quiet. Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door. *He right on the other side...*  
  
Sesshoumaru smelt Inuyasha on the other side of the door too.  
  
"Kagome, when I say 'Now!', you will open the door...okay?"  
  
Kagome was about to say something in protest but noted the serious expression and his face. She nodded slowly.  
  
Inuyasha raised his sword.  
  
"1, 2, 3, NOW!"   
  
Kagome swung open the door.  
  
"Tetsaiga!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So...you like this one?   
  
REVIEW!  
  
critics are welcome! 


	2. Dance Dance Revolution

chapter 2....WOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and i don't own the song Butterfly. It is sung by Smile.DK so don't sue me. I don't own DDR either. I don't own any of the mentioned songs on this fic.  
  
.:Butterfly:.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome, when I say 'Now!', you will open the door...okay?"  
  
Kagome was about to say something in protest but noted the serious expression and his face. She nodded slowly.  
  
Inuyasha raised his sword.  
  
"1, 2, 3, NOW!"   
  
Kagome swung open the door.  
  
"Tetsaiga!!!!"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged the attack before it could touch him.  
  
"Ack...I come back to the future for peace and this is what I get?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Go inside the house, now! And SIT down on the couch while I deal with Sesshoumaru!!!!"   
  
Kagome was angry and Inuyasha didn't want to get sat anymore.   
  
"Bitch..."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw how much power the human girl had over his half-brother. He was so caught up in this thought that he didn't sense Kagome walking up to him angrily.  
  
"YOU!" Kagome said putting a finger on his chest.  
  
"You! You bastard! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised but then it slowly turned into anger. *How dare she, a dirty human girl, (well not so dirty...she actually smells quite nice) touch I, Sesshoumaru?*   
  
While he was in thought, Kagome quickly slipped on a magical necklace thing (AN: I forgot what it was called) and said "Roll over!" Instantly, Sesshoumaru was down on the ground and through an invisible force, rolled over.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly got up and brushed himself up. Before he could do anything to Kagome, she said "ROLL OVER, ROLL OVER!" Sesshoumaru rolled over twice. Kagome twitch with satifaction and amusement to see Sesshoumaru rolling over and over.  
  
*Oh Kami, I am so evil!*  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to take off the necklace but he couldn't.  
  
"ROLL OVER!" -laughter- Kagome laughed at Sesshoumaru rolling over again.  
  
*Ok, that's enough...* thought Kagome as she brushed off tears of laughter.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru. Let's go inside."   
  
Kagome no longer seemed to be afraid of the great youkai lord anymore.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with anger. *How dare she!*  
  
*But there's nothing I can do...*  
  
Hesitating, he followed Kagome inside her house.  
  
Inuyasha layed on the couch, apparently bored.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, go sit down..." said Kagome absentmindedly.  
  
"No, I don't take orders from humans."  
  
"Well apparently you do now, roll over."  
  
Sesshoumaru was on the ground again and he rolled over.  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Inuyasha, sit."  
  
-OMPF-  
  
The 2 miserable dogs (AN: they are dog demons aren't they?) sat across from each other, giving each other death glares.  
  
Kagome found an envelope on the kitchen counter, labeled 'Kagome.'  
  
She picked it up and opened it to find a note inside.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Souta, Grampa, and I are going to you aunt's house. She lives in America. We will be home in 3 weeks. Enclosed is some money. I think it's more then enough to sustain you for 3 weeks. Have fun with it. Think of it as a 'sorry' present because you weren't able to come.  
  
Take care and Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Kagome picked up the money inside. *Woa...that's alot of money...*  
  
Kagome suddenly had a thought....*Let's go shopping....*  
  
She walked out into the living room where the 2 brothers were giving each other bad looks.  
  
"Okay, you 2...I'm going to the mall and you are coming too. I can't leave you 2 behind now..."  
  
Both were silent so Kagome took that as a yes.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The followed her out into something that she called a car.  
  
"I guess I gotta buy you some more clothes, if you are staying. Not many people go around wearing kimonos and armor anymore."  
  
Both were silent. They had been listening, Kagome knew it. *But even if they did want to go back to their own time, Kagome couldn't let them do that either, espescially Sesshoumaru. He might come back and maybe destroy the whole town!*  
  
This thought dawned on Kagome and made her frustrated because she did not want to go around babysitting them. -sigh-  
  
*Maybe some DDR at the mall will calm me...*  
  
She turned on her radio and some music played. At first Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were surprised and wondered where the sound was coming from.  
  
Inuyasha did not ask her about it because he was mad.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't ask about the music because he had too much pride.  
  
They got to the mall and they followed Kagome around.   
  
*The stench of human is everywhere!* thought Sesshoumaru as he looked around hiding the curiousness look on his face. *Everything is so...different!* He wanted to ask Kagome alot of questions, but of course being the stubborn, dignified youkai lord he is, he kept the questions to himself.  
  
Inuyasha was in awe too. He had too many questions he wonted to ask but only asked a few since he was still a little upset with Kagome.  
  
"Aha! The arcade!"  
  
*Thank goodness there's no line today.* Thought Kagome.  
  
"This is a game. It's called Dance Dance Revolution or DDR. You see the arrows going up? Good. Now look at the arrows on the platform. You step on the arrows that are shown up here when they get to that certain spot. And you get points. Plus the songs are great!"  
  
-silence-  
  
"Watch! You'll see!"  
  
The 2 brothers watched in fascination as they saw Kagome insert some coins into a slot in a machine with a screen and some colorful images on the screen. Loud music was coming from it.  
  
After that, Kagome pressed some buttons on the machine and then a song played. They watch as Kagome stepped on some arrows on the platform that she stood on. *The girl seems to be stepping to the rhythm...* thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome played for a while until she was tired.   
  
"I'm gonna take a rest. Any of you wanna play?" -silence- "Fine then..." Sesshoumaru stepped up on the platform. "Let me try," he said in an icy voice. Kagome put in some more coins in the machine. "Choose a song." said Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru pressed the buttons like Kagome did and chose a song. Music began to play.  
  
^Sesshoumaru pressed on the arrows when he was supposed to.^  
  
Dancing all alone singing dum dee do.  
  
Dancing all alone singing dum dee do.  
  
No more ringing on my phone  
  
No goodbye and not a sound or letter  
  
Maybe you don't love me anymore  
  
Foolish me thinking we would last forever  
  
^Sesshoumaru moved his feet and even began to like the song.^  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
Listening to the music from the radio  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
  
^He began to feel the 'beat' of the music.^  
  
Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
  
When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
  
Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
  
When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
Listening to the music from the radio  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
  
^He finished off with a perfect score^  
  
~Dancing All Alone~   
  
By Smile.DK  
  
"WOW! Sesshoumaru, this was your first time and you are so good!" Kagome jumped up and down in awe.  
  
"Now! It's my turn!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru got off the platform and let Inuyasha try it. *That 'game' is strangely addicting...* he thought.  
  
Inuyasha chose a song.  
  
^The song starts playing and Inuyasha nervously steps on to the platform.^   
  
Oh-o-o-oa   
  
Oh-o-o-o   
  
Oh-o-o-oa   
  
Oh-o-o-o   
  
^He steps nervously, missing a few steps.^  
  
Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la   
  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da   
  
My heart skips a beat   
  
When you walk in the room   
  
I go boom boom boom   
  
You go zoom zoom zoom   
  
Youre my playboy playtoy   
  
Loveable friend   
  
I wanna be with you until the end   
  
^Inuyasha starts getting the 'beat' of the song.^  
  
I give my heart and my soul to you   
  
To make you see its true   
  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see   
  
Please come rescue me   
  
Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la   
  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da   
  
Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la   
  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da   
  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da   
  
^Inuyasha finishes the song with an almost perfect score.^  
  
~Bumble Bee~  
  
By Bambee  
  
"Yay! Inuyasha!" cheered Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
Then he noticed that there were 2 platforms.  
  
"Can you people play at the some time and play against each other?" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Of course!" said Kagome.  
  
He turned to Inuyasha. "You. Me. Compete. Now."  
  
"Ehehe...this is better the fighting physically..." mutter Kagome as she put in more coins.   
  
Sesshoumaru chose a song. "I want to play something more difficult." Stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome chose the song Butterfly and made the difficulty level to 'Difficult.'  
  
^The 2 brothers tensed up.  
  
And...it began.^  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
^Both brothers had a good start.^  
  
  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
^Each were matching each other's movements.^  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
  
^Inuyasha stumbles a bit. Missing 1 step.^  
  
I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
^A crowd starts to form around the DDR machine.^  
  
I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
^There is cheering. Some girls ask Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru out and Kagome gives all of them cold looks.*  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
^There is cheering.^  
  
^And the winner is....SESSHOUMARU! Only because Inuyasha stumbled a bit...^  
  
~Butterfly~  
  
By Smile.DK  
  
"Wow! That was amazing! You guys are better then me!" shouts Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha smiles at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at her. *This is such a strange world...* he thought.  
  
"Let's got get some food shall we?" said Kagome as she led the demon brothers to the food court....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 chapters in one day! like it?  
  
I haven't played DDR in quite a long time so i might get some things wrong.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Here comes Miroku, Sango, and Shippou!

Chapter 3...yeah!   
  
like it or not, i'm updated until i finish even if no one reads it!  
  
this is porbably gonna be a Sess/Kag/Inu (no not a threesome!)  
  
Thank you all reviewers!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DDR, Inuyasha and any characters, or any of the songs used in my fic.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\ /  
  
O|O  
  
o|o .:-Butterfly-:.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! That was amazing! You guys are better then me!" shouts Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha smiles at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at her. *This is such a strange world...* he thought.  
  
"Let's got get some food shall we?" said Kagome as she led the demon brothers to the food court....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three people walked towards the food court where Kagome ordered food for everyone. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ate quietly while Kagome tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, you guys want to buy some clothes now?"  
  
"No, human, I like my clothes. I, Sesshoumaru will not be caught dead wearing human clothing."  
  
"Inuyasha? How bout you?" said Kagome ignoring Sesshoumaru's comments.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
After they were all finished, Kagome dragged the 2 brothers into a men's clothing store.  
  
"Here, here, here, and here." said Kagome as she placed a pile of clothes onto Sesshoumaru's arms.   
  
*sweat drop* "Wh...what do I do with these?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Go there! -points to the men's fitting rooms- And try on the clothes and see which ones fit."  
  
"Uh...okay..." (-_-')  
  
"I know you know how to put on the clothes, your smart enough right?"  
  
And with that, Sesshoumaru walked off to try on the clothes.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Now for you...here, here, here...and...here!"  
  
Kagome cheerfully handed him a bundle of clothes too.   
  
"Now go try them on!"   
  
Inuyasha walked off to where Sesshoumaru was headed.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to come back. He handed her the clothes.   
  
"They all fit." he said blankly.  
  
"Good!"  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Inuyasha came back and handed her the clothes.  
  
"They fit," he said.  
  
"Great! I guess I pretty much know your sizes, huh?"  
  
Kagome bought all the clothes for them. She bought 10 t-shirts, 2 sweaters, 1 coat, 7 pairs of jeans, 5 long sleeve shirts, and 10 pairs of underwear for each of them. She also bought some Nike shoes for them.  
  
And she bought a red bandana for Inuyasha and some sunglasses for Sesshoumaru, and a visor for each of them.  
  
(AN: Geee...that musta costed alot of money...good thing Kagome's mom left her alot of money...)  
  
"Okay, now that I've bought the efficient amount of clothes for you guys, let's go home!" she declared.  
  
They walked out of the mall and passed the arcade again.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wanted to play DDR again, but they didn't say anything.  
  
It was almost 6:00 when they got home and Kagome started to make some dinner.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were searching everywhere for Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think that...he followed Kagome down the well?"  
  
"Sango...I don't know."  
  
Shippou curled up into a little ball and started to sleep.  
  
"I know! Let's go to the future...just to check if he's there." declared Miroku.  
  
"Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt," said Sango as she stood up.  
  
"Let's go right now. Shippou, come one, wake up, we're going to visit Kagome!"  
  
They walked over to the well and Sango carefully looked down.   
  
"Well, here goes nothing!" She jumped in with Miroku and Shippou right behind her.  
  
Sango didn't expect to land so hard and so she fell. Miroku, unfortunately for Sango, landed on top of her. Shippou landed some where to the side.  
  
"Uh...ouch...where are we...is this where Kag-" she was cut off short when she felt a hand creeping down her back.  
  
She quickly got up and slapped Miroku.  
  
"YOU LECH! YOU PERVERTED MONK!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his right cheek where an authentic Sango handprint was burning red.  
  
"Come on Shippou!" she picked up Shippou and went outside.  
  
Miroku followed after her.  
  
Sango was amazed at the future.  
  
*So this is where Kagome lives...*  
  
Sango spotted a house and figure that it was where Kagome lived. She walked up the porch steps and knocked lightly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Inuyasha, can you see who that is please?"  
  
"Shut up wench."  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please answer the door."  
  
"I don't take orders from humans."  
  
"Don't make me say the words...ROLL-"  
  
"FINE!" he roared.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door and sat down again.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippou standing at the door, looking surprised.  
  
"You! Inuyasha! You aren't supposed to be here!" said Sango,  
  
She glanced over and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" "Inuyasha! It's Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome ran out of the kitchen to see what the noise was.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? Shippou?!"   
  
Shippou jumped onto Kagome.  
  
"I missed you so much!" the little kitsune said to his adopted mother.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippou."  
  
"Hey Sango! Miroku!" she said as she gave Sango a hug, but only shook Miroku's hand. (AN: You probably know why.)  
  
"What is Sesshoumaru doing here?" asked Sango calmly.  
  
"I'll...explain later. Do you want to stay too? Might as well have everyone stay for dinner..."  
  
~Dinner~  
  
Everyone sat down at the dinner table. *The table seems more crowded...since I usually only eat with Mom, Souta, and Grampa...*  
  
This was their seating arrangement.  
  
Kag   
  
San Inu  
  
Ship Mir  
  
Sess  
  
Everyone ate silently except for Sango who was chatting away cheerfully with Kagome.  
  
When they were done, the question of leaving or staying was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Please, Kagome. Can we stay for a little! I want to find about the future!" begged Shippou.  
  
"Of course! You all can!"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru didn't though but he didn't say anything else either.  
  
"Let's go to the mall! I want to buy some clothes for Sango and Shippou and you too Miroku!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't show it, but he also wanted to go the the mall the play that...game again.  
  
~~~~Sleeping~~~~  
  
"Where are we all going to sleep?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hmm...how about...Inuyasha and Miroku sleep on the couches, Shippou, you and me can sleep in my room. And Sesshoumaru...do you want to sleep by yourself in Souta's room?"   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.   
  
"Good! I'm going to take a shower! Sango can you please make sure nothing happens ok?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~~~~That night~~~~  
  
Inuyasha lurked around the house...  
  
Kagome woke up in a sweat. She had just had a dream.  
  
------------Flashback----------------  
  
There was a full moon out.  
  
Inuyasha was a human that night. He sat on the grass and looked up at the moon with Kagome sitting on his lap.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and put his head on Kagome's shoulders. He inhaled her scent.  
  
He kissed her gently down her neck and began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Suddenly, there was a laugh.  
  
"So, you're interested in human girls now huh?" said a cold voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." said Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Give her to me, she's mines."   
  
"Fuck you bastard."  
  
"Remember you are only human now."  
  
"Feh! You are not taking Kagome!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his poison claws.  
  
-Slash- It missed Inuyasha by a few inches.  
  
Sesshoumaru took out his sword and raised it above his head. His slashed at Inuyasha. He was bleeding badly.  
  
Kagome saw him slowly...fade away?!  
  
"Now you are mines," said Sesshoumaru as he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
*He is so warm...* she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up sweating. She looked over at Sango and Shippou sleeping peacefully. (AN: They slept in an air matress)  
  
Kagome carefully stepped over them and then went out to the kitchen to get some water.  
  
"What are you doing?" said a voice.  
  
-Gasp- Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Feh! It's not my fault you are easily scared."  
  
"What are you doing up anyways?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...-grins wierdly- you weren't there with me..."  
  
"Aww Inuyasha, you can't sleep alone?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You want me to?"   
  
"Well...yeah...kinda..."   
  
"It's okay, I understand..."  
  
And with that, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to a spare guest room.  
  
"Now...you promise you won't do anything?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not if you don't tempt me to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inuyasha laid down on the bed with Kagome next to him. She turned he back to him but he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
*I love the way she fits me...so perfectly...*  
  
Soon he found himself drifting to sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning everyone woke up at about 10:00 and so Kagome decided that they should eat at the food court at the mall.  
  
Everyone piled up into Kagome's car and they drove to the mall.   
  
The trip was okay, except that Shippou almost threw up on Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru got to the mall in a bad mood.  
  
Right when they got inside the mall, Inuyasha walked straight to the arcade. Kagome and everyone else followed.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to reach the arcade and there were 2 people on the machine.   
  
*Now what do I do?* he thought.  
  
*I'll wait for Kagome*  
  
Kagome got there and saw Inuyasha looking frustrated.  
  
She looked over at the DDR machine and saw why.  
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha, we can go after them."  
  
~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 2 people were still on the machine.  
  
"Excuse me...sirs...can we play now?"  
  
One of the guys (who Kagome thought was very cute) turned around and looked at her but simply answered, "No."  
  
*What a jerk...*  
  
~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~  
  
The 2 guys still did not get off of the machine.  
  
*That's it!* thought Inuyasha.  
  
He got up on the platform and pushed one of the guys off.  
  
"Okay...you wanna play like that?" said the guy on the platform.   
  
"I'll even give a free game...I hope your good, cuz I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
The guy set the diffulty level to the hardest (AN: I haven't played for so long... I forgot which was the hardest) and chose a song called Dragonfly.   
  
^Inuyasha tensed up, not wanting to lose.^  
  
Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May  
  
Babe, you make me feel so hot  
  
Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky  
  
Feels like a star that I'm not  
  
^Inuyasha and the other guy were matching each other's moves^  
  
You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
  
One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!  
  
^Still going intensely fast...^  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above you and I  
  
^Because Inuyasha is a hanyou and is fast, he has no trouble with the speed^  
  
Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice  
  
Yes, I guess I understood  
  
Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me  
  
Boy, you make me feel so good.  
  
^A small crowd starts to form around the DDR machine^  
  
You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
  
One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!  
  
^The other guy is getting tired and misses a step and can't regain the 'beat' again^  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above you and I  
  
^Inuyasha wins, there is cheering^  
  
~Dragonfly~  
  
By Smile.DK  
  
The guy that lost leaned against the bar with sweat dripping down his face. Inuyasha turned to him and held out his hand to be shook. The guy shakes his hand and introduces himself and the other guy.  
  
"Hey -pant pant- my name is Hiroshi, and this is my brother Toromi (AN: I made up the names)" he said in a friendly way.  
  
"My name...is Inuyasha. And this...is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou...and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Hiroshi and Toromi looked at the group standing in front of them.   
  
Kagome looked at the 2 brothers. Hiroshi had spiked up hair and tips that were dyed blonde. He looked about 5'10". Toromi had hair that was a little longer and he spiked it up so his spikes were taller. His hair was dyed red. Toromi was a little taller too.  
  
"So how old are you guys?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm 18, and Toromi is 20." Hiroshi answered casually.  
  
Hiroshi nodded and got off the platform so someone else could get a turn.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately stepped up.  
  
"Let's go little brother..."  
  
While Kagome was inserting coins, Toromi spoke up.   
  
"You didn't tell us that you and Sesshoumaru are brothers, Inuyasha."  
  
"We are only hald-brothers," snapped Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Uh...-sweat drop- ok then," said Toromi when he saw the mad look on Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
Sesshoumaru played a few songs by himself and then a few songs with Inuyasha. Hiroshi and Toromi watched as the 2 brothers compete.   
  
*They are so serious...so tense...it's like they'll die if they lose...* thought Hiroshi.  
  
After they were done, Kagome asked Miroku, Sango and Shippou if they wanted to try.  
  
Miroku volunteered first.   
  
Kagome chose an easy song for him.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to play?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I watched everyone else play."  
  
^The song started.^  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
I don't need your love anymore  
  
I don't need you here by my side  
  
no more, no more, no  
  
And when I feel your love deep inside  
  
I will forget, oh yeah  
  
^Miroku just stands and stares at the screen^  
  
*Pretty colors....*  
  
So don't you dare come knockin' on my door  
  
when you need someone to hold.  
  
Cause every door and window is closed.  
  
I can live, live without your love.  
  
"Argh! Move over! I'm playing." said Sango as she pushed Miroku off and start to play.  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
I don't need your love  
  
^Sango nervously plays and then starts to get the 'beat' and is quite good^  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
I don't need your love  
  
Love is cold, yeah  
  
I don't need your  
  
Love is cold, yeah  
  
I don't need   
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah  
  
Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup  
  
I don't need your love anymore, no.  
  
^Sango finishes beautifully^  
  
~Dub i Dub~  
  
By Me & My.  
  
Miroku stares at the screen.  
  
"Shippou, would you like to try the game?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kagome inserts some coins and and Shippou steps onto one of the platforms.   
  
He was so so short, he raised up his head and had to hop from here to there to step on the arrows because his legs were too short.  
  
Shippou plays the song Dub i Dub too because it was an easy one.  
  
He barely made it.  
  
"Aww...Shippou...you're a little too small..." said Kagome.  
  
Everyone had to stiffle their laughs because it was quite amusing to see the little kitsune dash furiously around the platfrom and almost tripping on his own tail.  
  
Shippou looked up at Kagome sadly.  
  
"Yeah...I guess," he said as she hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Everyone played a little bit more.  
  
Sesshoumaru played against Toromi and it was...a TIE!  
  
Inuyasha played against Hiroshi and Hiroshi won.  
  
Kagome played against Sango and Kagome won.  
  
Sesshoumaru challenged Kagome to go against him. Kagome accepted nervously and played her hardest against him, but she could not win.  
  
*Wow...must be his demon speed...*  
  
After Hiroshi and Toromi left, Kagome decided that they should go get something to eat and go shopping.  
  
Everyone nodded, but Miroku suggested that they sit a little a rest.  
  
Everyone except Sesshoumaru gave a sigh of relief.   
  
They all sat down on some of the benches inside the mall and watched people walk past. Soon, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha wanted to go explore the mall and buy clothes.  
  
"Here, take some money. Spend it on some things." said Kagome as she handed them each about $100. (AN: Gee, Kagome's mom left her ALOT of money)  
  
They all left, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru behind.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt very tired, and was drifting off to sleep. She fell asleep on someone's shoulders, she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru frozed when he felt Kagome lean against him.   
  
He didn't move for fearing that she would wake up. Instead, he was grateful that the others went shopping. He studied her face.  
  
*She's so beautiful...in her own simple way...*  
  
He ran a finger down her cheek.  
  
*He skin is so soft.*  
  
He looked at her peaceful sleeping face.  
  
*She's so pure...and innocent. Inuyasha does not deserve her at all!* that thought struck a nerve, but then he realized that he actually wanted her for himself...  
  
He sat there, lost in a thought...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter!  
  
I'll try to update regularly soo...keep on reviewing!!!  
  
Thank you all who did!  
  
And gomen, gomen! This story is pretty wierd...but...i'm a big DDR fan and if i put together 2 of my most favorite things (anime and video games) I get........  
  
anime and video games!!!!!! WOOOOT WOOT!  
  
Ok, i'm pretty hyper right now...  
  
REVIEW please!  
  
THANK YOU ALL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. To the Amusement Park!

Hey, hey, hey!!!  
  
Chapter 4 now...WHEEE!  
  
Thank you all reviewers.   
  
i love getting reviews.  
  
and since i have so many, i'm gonna type another chapter!  
  
So...I'm sorrie if this chapter came out kinda late. Believe me, it was killing just to think that there was an unfinished chapter on my computer. So many distractions these days. School, homework, playing outside, swimming...yeah....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, DDR, or any of the songs so don't sue me.   
  
I'm just a wierd little girl sitting on her computer to type stories for other's enjoyments, (or not).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*::Butterfly::*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: To the amusement park!   
  
~Last time~  
  
Sesshoumaru frozed when he felt Kagome lean against him.   
  
He didn't move for fearing that she would wake up. Instead, he was grateful that the others went shopping. He studied her face.  
  
*She's so beautiful...in her own simple way...*  
  
He ran a finger down her cheek.  
  
*He skin is so soft.*  
  
He looked at her peaceful sleeping face.  
  
*She's so pure...and innocent. Inuyasha does not deserve her at all!* that thought struck a nerve, but then he realized that he actually wanted her for himself...  
  
He sat there, lost in a thought...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay! We're back!" said Sango happily but then she realized that Kagome was sleeping. *And leaning on Sesshoumaru? I'm surprised he didn't push her off...*  
  
"Go ahead, wake her up," said Sesshoumaru as he stood up. Sango jumped forward to catch Kagome before her head hit the hard bench.  
  
"Kagome-chan, let's go...we're all finished shopping..." she said gently.  
  
"Huh? Ok..." and with that, Kagome stood up, wobbling a bit and led the group home.  
  
Inuyasha could not get the image out of his head. *Kagome...Sesshoumaru...* Inuyasha saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. *Wanting...lusting...*  
  
He shivered at the thought. *No...she's mines...but how can I win her heart? She thinks I love Kikyou...but I don't...or do I? No...she's dead...I don't love her. It's gone, just like she is...*  
  
Inuyasha sat in the car and he was getting drowsy and sleepy.  
  
*...Kagome...* was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
(AN: It's about 7:00 at night. How did the time go by so fast, I don't know...)  
  
When Kagome got home, she saw that Inuyasha was asleep. *Awww..how kawaii...* she thought. After everyone had left and went inside the house, Kagome checked on Inuyasha again to see if he had awakened. He was still peacefully sleeping, stretched out on the backseat of the car.  
  
Kagome reached over and touched his cheek. *He's so cute when he's asleep...*  
  
She started to rub one of his ears when he suddenly awoke.  
  
"Kagome," he said. Then he pulled her over and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said.  
  
He blushed deeply. "Sorry...it was just instinct."  
  
"You have instincts to kiss whoever or whatever rubs your ears?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Ok, let's go in and eat." said Kagome finally.  
  
They all ate the food in silence with Inuyasha blushing now and then when Kagome looked at him.  
  
*There's something wrong with Inuyasha...* thought Sesshoumaru. He looked over at Kagome and his heart beat quickened. *Why the hell am I acting like this?!* he mentally yelled at himself.  
  
After dinner, Sango and Kagome washed the dishes while the guys played video games for the first time.  
  
Kagome had to run in and out of the kitchen whenever some yelled "Kagome! It's broken!" when it was just loading or something.  
  
They played Playstation 2 and a fighting game. Sesshoumaru even played it and he was good at it. Miroku fidgeted with the buttons and Inuyasha almost smashed up the game in frustration when Sesshoumaru beat him.  
  
"I kick your ass in everything, little brother."  
  
"Nani?! Then why do you always run when you get beat up by Tetsaiga, huh?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Feh...loser."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to start fighting with Inuyasha when Kagome walked into the living room.  
  
"Ok! Break it up you too!"  
  
"Bite me," came the reply.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT! Sesshoumaru, ROLL OVER."  
  
Miroku watched as the two mighty beings were being subdued by Kagome.  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed Shippou.  
  
After that, before everyone went to bed, Kagome said that she was going to go to an amusement park tomorrow.   
  
"Amuse..munt...park?" said Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"Yeah, it's a place where people go to have fun. They have rides and food and games..."   
  
"Sound's like fun if they have games!" said Shippou.   
  
"It is!"  
  
Everyone then got ready to go to bed and soon the house was once again quiet.  
  
Kagome had a good dreamless sleep but Inuyasha was restless. He tossed and turned until he finally dozed off...  
  
~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~  
  
Everyone woke up at about 7:00 because they were all excited about the 'amusement park.'  
  
Kagome cooked breakfast (which of eggs and sausage) and then told everyone to get ready.  
  
After Kagome had washed the dishes, she went and got ready too.  
  
(AN: To all you curious folks...this is what they all were wearing...  
  
Kagome-Pink tank top and some blue bellbottom jeans.  
  
Sango-One strap baby-blu shirt and khaki capris.  
  
Miroku-Baggy blue shorts and red shirt.  
  
Inuyasha-Baggy blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a picture of a dragon on it.  
  
Sesshoumaru-Baggy khaki jeans and a red polo shirt.  
  
Shippou-Shorts and white shirt, and a hat.)  
  
They all got into the car and Kagome drove to the amusement park...  
  
When they all got there, everyone was amazed.   
  
"What is that large, round...thing?" said Sango, pointing to the ferris wheel?  
  
"Oooh! Kagome! What's that thing that is twisty thing?" asked Shippou curiously.  
  
"Oh! That's a ferris wheel, Sango, and that's the roller coaster, Shippou." answered Kagome. "Those are rides, we ride on them, they're fun! Come on!"   
  
Kagome yanked to group along, heading towards the kiddy-coaster.  
  
"Come on! This is the kiddy-coaster, it doesn't g high like the other one, but it's still pretty fast."  
  
They waited in line a little bit and then it was their turn. Kagome hopped in cheerfully while the rest got in cautiously.  
  
Suddenly, it started.  
  
Sango gave a small whelp and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru jumped a bit. The ride started out slow then it went up a small hill and had a sharp turn. Shippou screamed happily, now knowing that he could not fall down. Miroku and Sango laughed out loud and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha seemed bored.  
  
"Well...that was fun..." said Kagome.  
  
"Yep!" said Sango, Miroku, and Shippou happily.  
  
Sesshoumaru was bored. *That was stupid...humans can be entertained so easlily.* he thought.  
  
Kagome noticed the bored expressions on Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's faces.  
  
"That wasn't fast enough? Well then, let's go on the big roller coaster!" said Kagome.  
  
"Fine." answered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome led them to the line of the big roller coaster and waited.  
  
The line was pretty long, they waited for about 15 minutes.  
  
Finally it was their turn. This time, no one hesitated to go on the ride.   
  
The ride started.  
  
They were going slow at first. Then a sharp turn and up a small hill, they went down the hill and that made the ride accelerate faster and faster. They came to a turn that was twisty and made them go upside down. (AN:You know like a DNA thing)  
  
Sango screamed to see that they were going upside down. Miroku shutted his eyes tightly and started to pray. Shippou screamed out fearfully. Kagome just laughed at them. Sesshoumaru was surprised that they went upside down, but kept his surpriseness to himself. Inuyasha gasped and gave a small whimper.  
  
After the twisty thing, they up a hill. The tallest hill on the ride. Up...up...finally, to the top.   
  
They went down in a blur. Sango screamed out loudly. Miroku screamed too and sounded like Sango.  
  
Shippou was so scared that on the way down, he yelled out...  
  
"S  
  
H  
  
I  
  
T  
  
!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was not scared.   
  
Okay..maybe a little.  
  
Inuyasha yelled out too but stopped himself. *It's just so high...* he thought.  
  
They went down the hill and through 2 loop-dee-loops.  
  
When the ride stopped, everyone stepped out with messed up hair. Shippou wobbled towards a bench. After everyone got the the bench, Kagome burst out laughing. "AHAHAHA!" she pointed to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone looked towards them and burst out laughing too. "What?!" snapped Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Your...your...your hair!" said Kagome. "It's all...poofy! AHAHA! And look at Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh..." said Inuyasha as he smoothed down his hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to panic a little to find that his hair was in horrible knots and poofed up awkwardly.  
  
*Damnit...how dare they? Laugh at I, Sesshoumaru?* *Stupid humans and their stupid machines...* he thought. *Maybe not...DDR...*  
  
After the roller coaster, they went on the ferris wheel. Their were little boxes and only 2 people were allowed on each one. They all paired up. Miroku immediately moved towards Sango and Sango edged towards Kagome. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome and Shippou jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Ehehe..." -_-'  
  
Before they knew it, it was their turn. The ride operator paired them up.   
  
"You and you," he said as he pointed to Sango and Inuyasha and directed them to one of the boxes.  
  
"You and you," he said to Miroku and Shippou.   
  
*No...* said Miroku.  
  
"And you and you," he said, pointing to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
*No...I have to be with her?* Sesshoumar whined inside his head.  
  
*I wanted to be with Inuyasha...* thought Kagome.  
  
*Well...maybe it won't be SO bad* they both thought.  
  
They walked up into the box and sat down. A few minutes later, the ride started to move. They went up higher and higher. Kagome looked out the window.   
  
"Wow! You can see everything up from up here!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't talk to her at all, until towards the middle of the ride, Kagome got fed up.   
  
"Listen! I don't wanna be with you as much as you do but I still think that you should say something instead of sitting here and doing nothing!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. He was startled by the girl's sudden outburst. Without thinking, he uttered a quiet "Sorry."  
  
-blink blink- *Did he just apologize?*  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"It's okay...it's not your fault."  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled Kagome close to him. He inhaled her scent.  
  
Kagome muttered a small "eep!" but did not pull back.  
  
*This is wrong, but Sesshoumaru feels so...nice...* she thought.  
  
They sat together, quietly. Then the ride was over.  
  
Everyone got off the ride.  
  
The moment he got off the ride, Inuyasha ran to check up on Kagome.   
  
*I hope my bastard of a brother didn't do anything to Kagome!* he thought.  
  
He froze when he reached them. He smelled Sesshoumaru's scent all over her.   
  
*No...*  
  
Sesshoumaru stood calmly with the others. He could feel his half-brother's agitation and it made him grin happily at Inuyasha. *Heh...* he thought as he saw Inuyasha's face redden up. Inuyasha was mad.  
  
*How dare he...touch my Kagome?* He thought.  
  
He was about to give Sesshoumaru a good punch in the face. *Yeah...break that pretty face of his...* he thought evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok...chapter 4 done!  
  
Sorrie it took so long!!!!  
  
next chappy coming soon...i hope... 


	5. I'm Flying 2 High, But I've Always Got 1...

Hey there everyone!!!  
  
WoW oh WoW! Never thought i could come this far!  
  
Thank you all you review! Makes me feel special!  
  
This is going to be a...Sess/kag then kag/inu then watever...it's a wierd twisty plot...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the characters except my own. I don't own DDR, or any of the songs here.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~::*Butterfly*::~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: I'm Flying 2 High, But I've Always Got 1 For Sorrow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stood calmly with the others. He could feel his half-brother's agitation and it made him grin happily at Inuyasha. *Heh...* he thought as he saw Inuyasha's face redden up. Inuyasha was mad.  
  
*How dare he...touch my Kagome?* He thought.  
  
He was about to give Sesshoumaru a good punch in the face. *Yeah...break that pretty face of his...* he thought evilly.  
  
__________________________  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and stomped over to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"   
  
Sesshoumau chose to ignore Inuyasha but that only infuriated Inuyasha more.  
  
Kagome somehow sensed the tenseness around Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and quickly interrupted the soon-to-be fight. It was now 5:00 in the afternoon and everyone felt tired and hungry.   
  
Kagome drove them home and then quickly ran into the kitchen to make some dinner. Sango, wanting to help her friend went to help Kagome with the food.  
  
Kagome decided that it was late and no one ate since breakfast. So, she made some instant ramen. She called everyone into the dining room where bowls of ramen were waiting for them.  
  
"Aha!" Inuyasha ran into the kitchen and started to eat furiously.  
  
Everyone sat down to eat and for a while, nothing was said and so the only sound that was heard was Inuyasha's slurping and smacking. Sesshoumaru, used to eating with good manners, got fed up with it.   
  
"At least can you show some manners, dammit!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up stunned. He shrugged lightly and continued eating.  
  
*What am I doing here? I don't even need to eat!* and with that thought, Sesshoumaru got up and went outside and sat in a tree.   
  
*Typical...they both like to sulk in trees* thought Kagome as she continued eating.  
  
After dinner, Kagome taught everyone to use the shower so everyone could take a bath. Sesshoumaru was the first one to claim the bathroom and was in there for about an hour.   
  
"He's probably putting on some make-up," said Inuyasha while waiting outside the bathroom door. In a split second, Sesshoumaru opened the door (fully dressed) and pinned Inuyasha up against the wall.   
  
Fortunately, Kagome was there.  
  
"Roll over! Sit!" she commanded.  
  
After everyone had taken a bath, they all sat on the couch and watched T.V.  
  
"Kagome, where are we going tomorrow?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Nowhere...I think that we should stay home and rest for the day. Then the day after that, we'll go to the mall."  
  
"Ok." came his reply, he sound a little disappointed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night was uneventful. Kagome forced Inuyasha to sleep downstairs.   
  
Inuyasha slept warily, keeping an eye on Miroku, *in case he tries something* he thought and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up to a sunny, warm day. Kagome made breakfast and then told everyone that they could go out and explore the shrine a little. Inuyasha made his way out the door and jumped into a...(you guessed it) a tree and thought about who-knows-what. Sango and Miroku went outside for a walk and Shippou was asked to come by Sango for she feared that the monk would do something.  
  
That left Kagome to do the dishes and Sesshoumaru sitting at the dining table to stare at nothing.  
  
"So, why aren't you outside enjoying the sunshine?"  
  
"I don't need sunshine" came his cold reply.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Kagome. He whispered into he ear.  
  
"Do you want to fly?"   
  
"I'm not sure by what you mean."  
  
"Hurry up and finish. I will show you."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out to the living room to wait for her.  
  
*Why am I acting like this? She's only a human! She's in heat...* he thought warily.  
  
*But usually females don't affect me this way...what is so special about her?!*  
  
Kagome walked out to meet Sesshoumaru nervously.  
  
"Come on"  
  
She followed Sesshoumaru outside.  
  
She stood on her front porch. Then without a warning, Sesshoumaru picked her up and flew into the air.  
  
(AN: Can Sesshoumaru fly? Well in this fic he can because it fits with the story.)  
  
He went high into the air. Kagome almost screamed but she somehow knew that he would not hurt her. He flew higher still until he stopped in mid-air. Without warning, he threw her up and then caught her on his back. This time Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh..."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her mutter. After a while, Kagome got used to being up high and she trusted Sesshoumaru not to drop her. "I didn't know dog-demons can fly." she said.  
  
"It's not a natural-born skill. I had to learn."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Sesshoumaru flew around the city. Kagome was in awe because she was going to fast, so high. She suddenly thought of a song. And so she started to sing it.  
  
She began with a sweet, high voice.  
  
Hanarerarezu ni ita yo Zutto  
  
Minareteru keshiki ga atta kara  
  
Itsuka mata kono basho e kitemo  
  
Onaji sora wo onaji you ni miete  
  
Utsukushii to ieru no ka to  
  
Boku wa kangae sugita no ka mo shirenai  
  
Sukoshi no nemuri ni tsuite mata ashita isogou  
  
Kowagatte fumidasezu ni iru ippo ga  
  
Kasanatte itsu kara ka nagaku nagai  
  
Michi ni natte teokure ni nattari shite  
  
Sono uchi ni nan to naku ima no basho mo  
  
Warukunai ka mo nante omoidashite  
  
Nan toka jibun ni riyuu tsuketari shita  
  
HONTO wa ne tatta no ichidomo rikai shinai mama de  
  
Subete ga wakatta FURI wo shite itan da ne  
  
Hanarerarezu ni ita yo Zutto  
  
Minareteru keshiki ga atta kara  
  
Nan da ka subete ga chippoke de  
  
Chiisana katamari ni mieta no wa  
  
Aoida sora ga amari ni hatenaku  
  
Hirosugita kara datta no ka mo shirenai  
  
Kimi no tonari ni ita kara ka mo shirenai  
  
Atama de wa wakatteru tsumori demo ne  
  
Surechigau dokoka no dareka no koto  
  
Furikaette nagamete wa urayandari  
  
Nai mono nedari wo itsu made tsuzukete ikun darou  
  
Sou omoeta no wa kimi ni deaeta kara desho  
  
Subete wa kitto kono te ni aru  
  
Koko ni yume wa oite ikenai  
  
Subete wa kitto kono te ni aru  
  
Kimerareta mirai mo iranai  
  
Subete wa kitto kono te ni aru  
  
Ugokanakya ugokasenai kedo  
  
Subete wa kitto kono te ni aru  
  
Hajimenakya hajimaranai kara  
  
~Fly High~  
  
By Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the human girl singing. He thought her voice was so beautiful. "What song is that?"  
  
"It's called Fly High. I thought it'd be really cool if I sang up here."  
  
"Its....a nice song...and you have a good voice." he hesitated.  
  
"Thanks." she answered cheerfully.  
  
They were silent for awhile until Kagome broke the silence. "Why did you take me...flying?" she asked.  
  
"I just thought, that you might like it."  
  
They flew around and Sesshoumaru. They talked a little bit, about Rin, about everything, abut the weather. During this time, Kagome and Sesshoumaru seemed to have grown a tiny bit closer to each other...  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Inuyasha flew into Kagome's bedroom window to find that she was not there. He searched around Kagome's house and her scent led outside. It seemed to disappear right on her porch. But that was not what worried Inuyasha. It was the fact that Sesshoumaru's scent was with her. *What has he done to her? If he hurt her...I will kill him...* Inuyasha could do nothing but to wait. He went up to Kagome's room and sat down on her bed. He started to mess with a few of her things. He ended up raiding her drawers. After that he looked over at the thing that Kagome called a "stare-ree-oh." *Is it staring at me right now?* He narrowed his eyes and glared back at the "stare-ree-oh."   
  
He remembered Kagome pushing a button and and music coming from it. He went over and started pushing buttons on the "stare-ree-oh." He glanced warily at the thing. *Why would humans have a thing that stared at them?*  
  
He pushed a button and saw a disc inside the machine begin to spin. A few seconds later, some music started to play.  
  
I wanted your love,  
  
But look what it's done to me,  
  
All my dreams have come to nothing,  
  
Who would have believed?  
  
All the laughter that we shared would be a memory,  
  
I cannot count the tears you've cost me,  
  
If I could have seen.  
  
And do you ever think of me,  
  
And how we used to be?  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,  
  
And loving someone else no doubt,  
  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
  
Ain't it too too bad?  
  
Are you breaking someone else's heart?  
  
'Cos you're taking my love where you are,  
  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
  
Ain't it too bad about us,  
  
I wanted your love,  
  
But I got uncertainty,  
  
I tried so hard to understand you,  
  
All the good it did me,  
  
Now the places that we knew,  
  
Remind me of how we were,  
  
Everything is just the same,  
  
But all I feel is hurt,  
  
And do you ever think of me,  
  
And how we used to be?  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,  
  
And loving someone else no doubt,  
  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
  
Ain't it too too bad?  
  
Are you breaking someone else's heart?  
  
'Cos you're taking my love where you are,  
  
Well I'm one for sorrow,  
  
Ain't it too too bad about us...  
  
~One For Sorrow~  
  
By STEPS  
  
Inuyasha held back his tears. Kagome...his Kagome. Everyday, ever since he and Sesshoumaru came to the future, he felt Kagome slipping away from him. And now he heard the song, he felt so bad. *What have I done? Why Sesshoumaru?! I know...tomorrow...I will tell her that I love her...I will.* -Ahh...but what about Kikyou?- said a voice in his head. The name struck Inuyasha and for a moment, he was lost in thought. *Kikyou...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru started to fly towards home when he felt Kagome asleep on his back. *What a day...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again...gomen gomen...i made Sesshoumaru so OOC. But i had to, to make the story...ADVANCE quicker. I just wanted to update so no one will forget my story. I'm trying to make it cheerful, but i threw a hissy fit at school today and so this chapter might be a little stupid.  
  
Anyways...thank you for reading! I know you get tired of me saying this, but please review. Please tell me how i can make the story better. Ideas are always welcome!  
  
this is my 1st fic that really got anywhere. Hope you don't think that my chapter title is too wierd...i think it's wierd o_0  
  
again, thank you for reading and reviewing! -sniffles- you don't know how much it means to me! -runs off to a dark corner and cries-  
  
Luv you all!!!!!!!! 


	6. I'm a Little Teapot

OMG! I saw those reviews and i just love them! LOVE THEM! I feel better now and i just have to write another chapter cuz i love reviews...(greedy me)  
  
My hamster, Baby, has passed away sometime in the early morning of June 24th 2003. I will miss her alot.  
  
R.I.P  
  
Baby, my hamster.  
  
Forever I will mourn your death.  
  
You bit off a chunk of my heart and never gave it back.  
  
Something is missing now, and that is you. I love you.  
  
You are just a hamster,  
  
But also a friend.  
  
And you will always have a special place in my heart.  
  
Tears are being cried for you and you are being missed. I will continue to love you, even if you are not here with me.  
  
You know wat? I was yelling at my hamster's dead body. This is what I said:  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" *sobs and runs to the bathroom to throw up* "IT'S NOT FAIR! PLEASE COME BACK!" *sobs and pounds the ground with fist* "I LOVE YOU...I LOVE YOU...please come back..." *pets hamster's dead body*  
  
Yeah, that's really some of the things I said. Pathetic, huh? Hey, I'm only young and I can't handle death. She's gone now...and I wanna dedicate this chapter to her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own...*takes deep breath* Inuyasha, DDR, any of the songs mentioned, any websites mentioned, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY HEAD FULL OF IDEAS. NOW DON'T SUE ME...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Butterfly: Chapter 6-I'm a Little Teapot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha held back his tears. Kagome...his Kagome. Everyday, ever since he and Sesshoumaru came to the future, he felt Kagome slipping away from him. And now he heard the song, he felt so bad. *What have I done? Why Sesshoumaru?! I know...tomorrow...I will tell her that I love her...I will.* -Ahh...but what about Kikyou?- said a voice in his head. The name struck Inuyasha and for a moment, he was lost in thought. *Kikyou...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru started to fly towards home when he felt Kagome asleep on his back. *What a day...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: Uh...what time is it? Let's just say it's about 6:00ish p.m.)  
  
Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the Higurashi house's front step.  
  
"Kagome..." He took her inside and placed her gently on the couch.   
  
"Oomm...where...-yawns- am I?" Kagome sat up right away when she remembered what she had been doing. *Shit...I'm in deep-fried doodoo...* (AN:One of my favorite phrases...)  
  
"So...finally awake?" Sesshoumaru raised a perfect, delicate eyebrow at the awakening girl and smiled in amusement as she sat up rigid when she remembered the day's events.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Kagome blushed a deep shade of pink. "I'm sorry...for falling asleep on your back." *Oh gosh...he must be so mad...*  
  
Kagome avoided the demon lord's intense gaze. *Please...let's someone come...where is everybody?!* She thought as she remained in an awkward silence. Soon, her prayers were answered by a blessing in disguise.  
  
"Feh...finally back now, heh..." Kagome jumped at the voice and turned around to see that it was an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"I..uh..yeah..." said Kagome, looking at the ground.  
  
"Where'd you go, wench?"  
  
"I was...with...Sesshoumaru..." Kagome looked up at the demon lord hoping for him to back her up.  
  
"She was showing me around the city, baka." answered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a look that clearly meant 'that was a stupid excuse.' Sesshoumaru glared back with a look that said 'could you think of anything better?'  
  
"Kagome...come here..." Before she could refuse, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and forcefully yanked her to her feet and dragged her to the kitchen leaving an upset and confused Sesshoumaru sitting alone on the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha...you're hurting me..." said Kagome as she felt his claws dig into her skin.   
  
"Where hell did you go?! Tell me!"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, instead she remained silent and looked at the ground.  
  
"You fuckin bitch! Answer me!"  
  
Kagome answered this time, she answered with a teardrop and landed at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
*No...I made her cry...I musta been too harsh...* Inuyasha now painfully regretted yelling at Kagome.  
  
He cupped Kagome's chin and lifted it up to his lips. Kagome gave a small gasp but soon gave in to Inuyasha. All was silent and it suddenly felt like they were the only beings on the planets until..."Geez...why don't you guys get a room?" came an annoyed voice.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome pushed away from each other suddenly as they realized that Shippou was there.   
  
"I..uh...we...were...uh...nothing..." stuttered Inuyasha and Kagome as their cheeks were soon flushed with embarrasement.  
  
Finally, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Where's Sango and Miroku?" she asked  
  
"Ugh...people these days, they wanted to have a little alone time so they made me leave. Their sitting outside on a bench smooching...ugh..." said the little kitsune who did not understand.  
  
Kagome smiled at the Shippou warmly.  
  
"I guess I should be making dinner now...Inuyasha, please go out and ask them to come in and eat. Shippou please get Sesshoumaru."  
  
Inuyasha winced at the sound of Sesshoumaru's name. *Oh yeah...I gotta get back at that bastard for messing with Kagome.*  
  
Shippou left to get Sesshoumaru and before Inuyasha left to get Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha turned around and whispered into Kagome's ears.  
  
"Go take a shower, you smell like my brother."  
  
Kagome blushed a shade of pink and went to take a quick shower.  
  
  
  
After that, Kagome made dinner, which was rice with a beef sauce and steamed vegetables.  
  
While the were eating, Inuyasha kept on giving Sesshoumaru cold looks while Sesshoumaru ignored the looks. That made Inuyasha even more frustrated. *I'll get him after dinner...I will...*  
  
Dinner seemed to go by slower then usual for Inuyasha. He was the first one to finished, but was forced to stay at the table to wait for everyone else to finish. Meanwhile, Inuyasha glared daggers at Sesshoumaru and thought of ways get him.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, everyone was finished eating.  
  
"I'll wash the dishes, you people can get ready for bed." said Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru out into the living room where he sat down and watched T.V.   
  
Sango went to take a shower, and Miroku...feeling especially curious, went into Kagome's room to raid her panty drawers. He walked towards her drawers, but something caught his eye. It was a screen, much like what Kagome called the T.V. and it had a moving picture in it. It was boinging around the screen.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
When Miroku leaned towards the screen, his hand accidently bumped the mouse and the bouncing picture disappear and something that said...Microsoft Internet Explorer was there. Panicking, for he was scared that he broke the 'thing' he yelled for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
Kagome quickly washed her hands and ran upstairs to her room where Miroku was standing in front of the computer.  
  
"Oh...this is a com-pew-ter." she said slowly. "You can go on something called the in-ter-net and get information, play games, or get almost anything you want. Here let me show you..."  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~  
  
  
  
While Kagome was showing Miroku how to use the computer, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were having a stare-down while Shippou was sitting with a pillow covering his face.   
  
"So...you're mad because I touched your woman?" said Sesshoumaru coolly.  
  
"Yeah, you better stay away from her, you bastard!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"She wasn't marked, that meant that she doesn't belong to anyone...yet."  
  
"Shut up! She's mines!"  
  
"Heh...if you are so sure, then why are you having second thoughts about your dead bitch that smells like shit?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"Heh...I thought so. Since Kagome doesn't belong to anyone yet, I might as well take her. Her presence to me...is comforting. I see why you want her, but why do you treat her like shit?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something until he remembered what he did to her in the kitchen.  
  
"I...uh...I...do...love her..." he stuttered.  
  
"Feh." came the reply.  
  
Finally Inuyasha had had enough. "Argh!" He cried out as he lunged at Sesshoumaru with claws out.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily leapt out of the way and Inuyasha missed and sliced the couch in half.  
  
"Careful little brother, you might destroy her home, then what will she think?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and then looked at the shredded couch.  
  
*Dammit...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was done showing Miroku the basics of the internet and was starting her way down to the kitchen again. She passed the living room and glanced over it. *Yep...everything's fine...iieeee...NO!!* She did a double take when she saw the shredded couch.   
  
"Alright, who did this?!" Shippou pointed to Inuyasha and then jumped on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed sideways to Inuyasha like a child who didn't want to get blamed.  
  
Inuyasha gave a small whimper and looked at the ground for he knew what was going to come next.  
  
Instead, Kagome sighed loudly and said "Tomorrow, we'll go to the mall and buy a new couch..."  
  
Inuyasha looked up happily and nodded his head but Sesshoumaru look disappointed because Inuyasha did not get sat.  
  
*Boys will be boys...* thought Kagome as she walked into the kitchen to finish up the dishes.  
  
-Nyeh!- said Inuyasha as he stuck out he tongue at Sesshoumaru and walked into the kitchen to help Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Up in Kagome's Room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ehehehe..." chuckled Miroku as he stared at the computer screen. As soon as Kagome left and he understood how to use the internet, he typed onto a search box: naked girls. He was surprised when he got thousands of results. He clicked on one of the links and was taken to a site that had pictures of just what he wanted; naked girls.   
  
It had alot of categories.  
  
Ebony girls, white girls, teen girls, asian girls...etc. (AN: How do I know the general layout of a porn site? 0_0 I don't wanna tell you that...) Soon he was searching everywhere. Miroku felt the heat in his lower abdomen build up and soon felt like he was gonna explode.  
  
*Ahh..gosh...*  
  
Sango was finished showering and walked into Kagome's room (AN: Fully dressed) and saw Miroku staring at the screen.  
  
-sweatdrop-  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sango.  
  
Kagome ran up to the room and saw Sango kicking an unconcious houshi on the ground.  
  
Kagome went on the computer and found out that Miroku had signed her up to about 10 porn sites and there would be alot of embarrasing bills.  
  
*Stupid houshi* she thought.  
  
Sango and Kagome dragged the unconcious monk downstairs and laid him on the couch.  
  
Kagome walked back to the kitchen and finally finished washing the dishes. By then, everyone was sitting in the living room watching Inuyasha play with the cat, Buyo.   
  
"Awen't you a wittle cutie! Weee!"  
  
-Everyone sweatdrops-  
  
Inuyasha held the fat cat up so it looked like it was walking.  
  
-bigger sweatdrops-  
  
Finally, Kagome came out to the living and then burst out laughing when she saw Inuyasha playing with Buyo and talking in baby language. Everyone else burst out laughing too (even Sesshoumaru cracked a small chuckle.)  
  
Inuyasha looked up annoyingly and then blushed when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Kagome went over to the T.V. and pulled out something beneath it. It was 2 sticks that had a round part at the top. She also pulled out some flat boxes with disc things inside.  
  
"Let's sing Karaoke!" she announced.  
  
Everyone looked confused.   
  
"Look, this is called a microphone" she pointed to the shiny stick with a round part.  
  
"You sing or talk into it, and it makes you voice go out big...like this!"  
  
Kagome talked into the microphone..."Testing Testing...123..."  
  
Everyone looked amazed. Kagome passed the microphone around for everyone to see. Miroku just stared at it blankly and said "Hi" into it. Sango said "Hello" into it. Shippou looked at it curiously and yelled into it. "HI MY NAME IS SHIPPOU!"  
  
The microphone magnified is voice. "Argh..." everyone covered their ears.  
  
Shippou blushed and handed the microphone to Sesshoumaru who took it gingerly and said: "what the hell is this?"  
  
He gave the microphone to Inuyasha who said "Feh."  
  
"Ok, so now, you know what a microphone does. Let me show you karaoke!" said Kagome. Kagome turned on the karaoke player and put in a disc.  
  
Some words appeared on the screen and she started to sing them.  
  
aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
  
ienai no iitai no  
  
CHANSU nogashite bakari  
  
datte (datte) datte (datte)  
  
tsubasa hiroge futari de  
  
sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai  
  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
  
ma - yo - wa - na - i   
  
tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-  
  
anata no egao de  
  
itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae  
  
o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)  
  
mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai  
  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
  
unmei datte o-niai datte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU  
  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
  
ma - yo - wa - na - i  
  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
  
unmei datte o-niai datte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU  
  
~Catch You Catch Me~  
  
By Gumi  
  
Kagome finished the song and everyone clapped.  
  
"Wow, Kagome! That was great!" cheered Sango.  
  
"Arigatou, do you want to try?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Come Sango!" encouraged Miroku.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kagome selected a slow song for Sango.  
  
Music started to play.  
  
Namida ga kobore ochinai you ni   
  
Nijinda sora wo miagete iru yo   
  
Hito wa doushite omoi no   
  
Mama ni ikirarenai no   
  
Nakenai yowai kokoro mo   
  
Nakanai tsuyosa mo iranai   
  
Negai wo kakeru nagareru   
  
Hoshi wo sagashite miru kedo   
  
Yoake ga mou hayasugite   
  
Mitsukerarezu ni iru yo   
  
Kimi no koto omoidasu hi   
  
Nante nai no wa   
  
Kimi no koto wasureta toki ga nai kara   
  
Kanashii koto ni deau tabi ni   
  
Daijoubu da yo to kuchiguse ni naru   
  
Ano hi nanika ga tomatte   
  
Shimatta konna watashi ja   
  
Ikura inotte mitatte   
  
Hoshi hitotsu sae mienai   
  
Aitai yo nee aitai yo   
  
Kioku no naka no egao dake yasashisugite   
  
Doushiyou mo nai   
  
Kimi no koto omoidasu hi   
  
Nante nai no wa   
  
Kimi no koto wasureta toki ga nai kara   
  
Aitai yo nee aitai yo   
  
Kioku no naka no egao dake yasashisugite   
  
Mou doushiyou mo nai  
  
~Hanabi~  
  
By Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
Sango finished the song. All was quiet.   
  
"Sango! You sing so beautifully!" praised Kagome.  
  
"You have a wonderful voice!" said Miroku. Even Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
"Wow...thank you." said Sango shyly.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked him if he wanted to sing.  
  
"Feh..sure" he took the microphone from Sango. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha being so rude, decided to get back at him.  
  
"Here...let me select a song for you..."  
  
She got out a children's karaoke disc and put it in the player and selected a song.  
  
Music started to play.  
  
I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
  
Here is my handle, here is my spout  
  
When I get all steamed up, I will shout   
  
Tip me over and pour me out  
  
Inuyasha finished and all was quiet. Suddenly, he realized what he was singing. -_-"  
  
"Argh...Kagome!"  
  
Right then, everyone in the room bursted out laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru was laughing hard and so was everyone else. "That...was priceless!" he choked out.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the microphone and ran into Kagome's room.   
  
Kagome was the first to stop laughing when she saw Inuyasha run away.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrase you...uh...actually I did, but that's not what matters!" she frantically apologized outside her door.  
  
"Go away" came a hurt voice.   
  
Kagome opened the door anyways and sat down on the side of her bed where Inuyasha was sitting. "I'm sorry Inuyasha..." she said as she wrapped one arm around his neck.  
  
Kagome noticed a teardrop fall from Inuyasha's eye.  
  
"Awww...Inu...please don't cry."  
  
He sniffled a bit.  
  
"Kagome...ever since...Sesshoumaru showed up, I felt...that you were slipping away from me..."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"No...Kagome...aishiteru."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into one of his hugs and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome blushed but then turned away.  
  
"Inuyasha...I love you too. But I'm still young and enjoying life. I don't want to decide yet," she explained. "I'm not refusing you, Inuyasha. I just need time. Don't be upset. Ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Inuyasha gave a weak nod and forced himself to smile.   
  
"Kagome...I need some time by myself..."  
  
"No problem, Inuyasha!" and with that, Kagome got up and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how you like that? sorrie, i lie, i didn't put the DDR competition inside this chapter, but i promise it will be in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
thanks for reviewing. I will add the next chapter soon.  
  
I'm think about starting a few other stories.  
  
They were thought of in my twisted mind so they might be twisted and wierd.  
  
Here a preview:  
  
~Kagome's Angels~  
  
Lolz...this is wierd one...  
  
Kinda based off Charlie's Angels. Kagome is like a rich pimp/company owner and she has 5 bodyguard/manhoe guys. They are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Naraku. YUP! Kagome is so lucky to have all the bishies of Inuyasha!  
  
Uh...lolz, the rest of the twisty plot is in my head...  
  
~My Reason~  
  
I haven't watched much Inuyasha so maybe Jaken DOES say why he follows Sesshie around but this is my version of why.  
  
Oh no...could Jaken be GAY?! (But who wouldn't love and admire Sesshoumaru!)  
  
It's most likely gonna be a one-shot.  
  
~Out Of Pity~  
  
Inuyasha is walking the park with Kagome when a hobo tries to kidnap and rape Kagome. Inuyasha saves her and then beats up the hobo. Inuyasha is a gang leader and after that, he sends some of his people to kill the hobo. The hobo has his own hobo gang. Guess who's the hobo? it's naraku!  
  
and so the gangs fight. *falls out of chair laughing* HOBOS! AHAHAHHA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So...interested? please review and tell me which story should come next after this one is finished. I don't like writing more then 1 story at a time.  
  
THANKS FOR READING!  
  
TATA FOR NOW!!!!  
  
next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
